Lee
Lee is the main protagonist of Whispered Faith. He is featured in most entries, usually spending most of his time behind the camera, rather than in front of it. He runs the twitter and provides the narration for most of the series. He first appeared in Video Diary #1. Whispered Faith- Act 1 Lee first picks up his camera in an attempt to document a series of strange scratching noises coming from his walls in the night. Not sure what to make of this, he investigates, but the scratching stops after he knocks on the wall, only to pick up again the next night. He begins losing sleep, plagued by the constant scratching and by nightmares where he is being watched by something, unable to move. The scratching soon becomes a dull whispering sound, and moves to the ceiling. In an act of desperation, he calls an exterminator, who shows up that evening to make an assessment. Upon stepping into the attic, the exterminator rushes out of the house, leaving his business card on the table and telling Lee there is nothing he can do. Confused and annoyed, Lee turns to his best friend, Mo, seeking some type of validation or sign that he isn't losing his mind. Mo believes someone is trying to scare him, until a door slams upstairs and the two find a poster in Lee's room shredded. Mo begins sleeping at Lee's house in an effort to keep his friend safe. Lee is awoken one night to a series of loud crashes from downstairs. He finds his kitchen in shambles, and cowers in the corner as a pale creature crawls out from the darkness and out of sight. Lee and Mo flee from the house, searching it in the morning and finding nothing. A few nights later, the creature enters Lee's room while both boys are asleep, attacking Lee and mangling his arm. Mo rushes him to the hospital, where Lee is placed on a 72 hour suicide watch after the doctors believe the wounds are self-inflicted. He eventually returns home to find the house peaceful. Eventually, things begin acting up again, and Lee receives a note containing YouTube link slid under his door. He discovers that it links to a threatening video posted on his channel, comprised of footage taken of him inside his house. He leaves once again and begins staying at Mo's house. Upon returning home to collect some belongings, he discovers a hole in the wall at the back of his closet, finding an old box with the sigil drawn on the lid. Inside the box he finds several documents, as well as an old knife that hums as Lee takes it in his hand. Compelled to do so, he reaches out to touch the knife, accidentally cutting his hand. He suddenly finds himself in the middle of the woods, and is chased by a series of inhuman screams. He suddenly appears in the middle of a snowy clearing, miles away from home, and discovers upon calling Mo that he has been missing for three days, after what seemed to be less than an hour. Soon after, Lee receives another note, this one written like an invitation, inviting him to a nearby park at a certain place and time. Upon arrival, he meets another girl who received another, similar invitation. He begins panicking believing them to be part of something bigger, before Mo arrives and drags him out of the situation before scaring the girl. While examining the documents from the box a few days later, Lee's house is broken into by a group of cloaked figures. He flees in terror, only taking the box and its contents with him. He begins hopping between motels in an attempt to stay hidden, before being contacted by his childhood friend Sean, who offers him a place to stay until he gets back on his feet. Lee accepts, and drives out to Pennsylvania. He enjoys a few weeks of peace whilst staying with Sean, but said peace is interrupted when he receives a mysterious phone call warning him not to trust anyone. A few nights later, Lee is awoken by a familiar whispering sound, and searches the house for Sean, only to find the whispering coming from his room. When Lee tries to open the door, he is met with a loud inhuman screaming, and encounters more of the cloaked figures in the house. Again, he flees. When he returns, Sean is missing, as is the knife. He returns home empty-handed. Upon arriving back home, he and Mo attempt to chase down some type of lead, and turn to the exterminator who fled Lee's house, only to find that he hasn't been seen at work since the incident. Seemingly out of options, Lee is contacted by the girl from the park, who identifies herself as Kaitlyn, telling him she has been experiencing something similar to what was plaguing him months before. He visits Kaitlyn at her home, discovering that she has been hearing strange noises coming from her shed in the night. He goes to investigate, finding nothing but a strange book with a name written on the inside: Linnie. Lee, Kaitlyn, and Mo begin working together to try and piece the puzzle together, learning what they can from the book, which turns out to be the diary of a girl named Linnie. Amongst its cryptic scribblings are a set of coordinates that match with the contents of a cryptic Morse code video uploaded onto the channel. Lee decides to investigate the location himself. Upon arriving at the location given to him in the video, he follows a distinct humming sound, eventually finding a leather-bound book inside a small hole atop the bridge. Upon placing it in his bag, he is ambushed by two of the hooded figures, one of which holds him at the point of a sword and threatens him to give them the book he found. As the second figure searches through his bag, he is shot in the head by a mysterious woman, who gives Lee the opportunity needed to escape. Lee, Mo, and Kaitlyn begin examining the book, which is written in a number of different ancient languages. They spend weeks trying to translate bits and pieces of it, ultimately getting nowhere. In a fit of frustration, Lee throws the book in his fire pit and sets it aflame. The three watch as the tome chars and shrivels away into nothing, only to find it perfectly intact, sitting on the table inside. The boys receive an envelope containing a flash drive, telling them to "investigate." Upon plugging it into his laptop, the computer crashes, and another Morse code video is uploaded on the channel, once again pointing the boys toward Thompson Park. Lee and Mo proceed back to Thompson Park, hoping to find the answers they seek. After searching for the majority of the day and finding nothing, they prepare to leave, despondent, but encounter the creature from earlier and are chased through the woods. The creature attacks a girl who the boys run past, and suddenly vanishes, leaving Lee and Mo with a mangled and bleeding young woman. They bring her back to Lee's house, guilt-ridden that their actions affected an innocent person this way. The girl awakens, bandaged and confused, and identifies herself as Story Parker, a Texas resident with supernatural problems of her own. The three quickly realize that they are dealing with similar circumstances, and that, through unknown means, Story is able to read the ancient texts inside the book. Realizing that it also contains information detailing her own problem, The boys and Story realize they can both be of benefit to one another, and strike up a friendship. During Story's stay in New Jersey, she assists the boys in making sense of portions of the book, detailing that it contains instructions to completing a ritual that will open a door to "The Other World," and that the creature which they are dealing with is from that world. During a discussion of the book's materials in a diner, the group is followed by a several of the hooded figures, tracking them to a secluded section of woods, where they also run into the pale creature. Trapped between a rock and a hard place, a tall, thin man appears and Lee, Story, and Mo vanish in a flash of white. Story wakes up back home in Texas, while Lee and Mo appear the next day in front of Lee's house, coughing up blood. Searching the area for Story, Lee finds nothing but a few bloodied black cloaks. In an effort to find out more about the contents of the book, Lee is reached out to by a man named Zach after a few weeks of peace. Zach claims he can help him make sense of the writings within it. Lee and Mo arrive at his house at night, and are greeted by a young man, claiming to Zach, and his girlfriend, Lexx. The couple offers them tea, and Lexx helps to translate a large German portion of the book, also revealing that the pages are made of human skin. Lee begins feeling light-headed, and discovers that the couple drugged their tea, as he and Mo pass out. Lee wakes up, finding Mo gone. He searches the house, but it is empty, save for the dead body of the real Zach in the basement. As Lee prepares to flee the house, he receives a phone call, threatening Mo's life if Lee doesn't proceed into the woods with the book. In an effort to save his friend, Lee follows the voice's instructions and heads into the woods, eventually coming to a clearing. Mo sits bound and gagged at the center, surrounded by several hooded figures. The silver masked man at the center tells Lee that he must willingly give them the book, they can't take it by force. Lee bargains with them to let Mo free, in exchange for his delivering the book to them. He cuts Mo loose, sending him running back to the car. With the figures closing in around him, Lee makes a last ditch effort to escape by throwing his backpack at the masked figure, running away with the book still in hand. He hides deep in the woods, the hooded figures in pursuit. Suddenly he is attacked by the pale creature, and is dragged off screaming into the night, leaving the camera and his phone behind. Whispered Faith- Act 2 Lee is captured by the mysterious group known as "The Family," and is tortured by their leader in various ways, having his body battered and his mind broken by the Speaker. After enduring several months of this, Mo figures out where Lee is being held, and temporarily teams up with Lexx in order to save Lee. Lexx is captured, while Lee and Mo capture the leader and escape. The Family's leader is revealed to be Lee's friend Sean, who allowed Lee shelter during his time in Pennsylvania. This information comes to Lee's dismay, as he reveals to Mo all the horrible acts of torture Sean inflicted upon him. Feeling betrayed, Lee interrogates Sean, only to learn that he is a victim of The Speaker's brainwashing. Lee sends a message to The Family, attempting to bargain with them, stating that no harm will come to Sean as long as they are left alone. Lee also says that he thinks about killing Sean everyday, but he won't, because he considers him "their leverage." He is eventually contacted by the same "L" who had been cryptically assisting them the past few years, telling him to meet her at specific coordinates in a park. "L" then reveals her real name as Linnie, and reveals herself to be the girl who helped Lee at the Viaduct two years prior. Lee proceeds to meet with Linnie, only to find the park is empty. After hours of searching, Lee gives up hope, only to be dragged from his reality into a pocket universe with a red sky "between worlds." He finds Linnie atop a hill, and wastes no time in questioning her about her intentions. Linnie reveals to Lee that she has kept the Knife safe for him over the past years by keeping it out of The Family's hands. She delivers it back to him and informs him that he is called "Carrier" because the Knife "chose' him when he initially picked it up. However, their session is interrupted when inhabitants of the pocket world begin approaching, and the reality itself begins collapsing back into the other world. Before Lee leaves, Linnie warns him that important yet terrible things are coming. Linnie apologizes to Lee right before Lee returns to his universe. Driving home, Lee calls Mo several times, receiving no response. Upon arriving back at the house, Lee is horrified to find the front door open, and Mo and Sean both dead inside. Whispered Faith- Act 3 Kaitlyn leaves shortly after Mo and Sean's murders, leaving for parts unknown, unable to continue fighting after everything they've lost. On his own, Lee begins a downward spiral in the following months, with the Knife as his only companion. One night, drunk and in a trance, the Knife compels Lee to cut himself, resulting in him teleporting to a grim, hostile world filled with monsters, that Lee eventually comes to refer to as Purgatory. Lee remains here for roughly 1 year, surviving on tree bark and small creatures, while struggling to avoid the world's inhabitants, as well as The Speaker itself. After nearly a year's time in The Speaker's world, Lee eventually is confronted by Sean, who reveals that this is the resting place of The Speaker's disciples when they die: trapped there forever for him to feed on. Sean offers Lee cryptic words of guidance, claiming that, while it is The Speaker's will for Lee to escape, Sean is also acting out of respect for the friendship they once had. He leads Lee to a long wooden bridge, the bike path that Lee and Mo used to visit as children, and tells Lee that, in order to escape, he must stab himself in the heart with the Knife. Warily, Lee does so, and, as promised, exits Purgatory. He wakes up on a beach, finding that only a month has passed in the real world. After shaking off his disorientation from his year outside of time, Lee reveals to the viewers that, upon his exit from Purgatory, the Knife presented him with a vision of the other Carriers, and that he plans to search the country in order to find them all and help them. The first Carrier he tracks down is a young man named Steve. After weeks of staking him Lee finally confronts him in an alleyway as Steve has noticed Lee following him around and threatens to call the cops. Lee tries to explain to Steve what he is doing following and exspreses that he is in danger. Steve desmise everything that Lee said and walks of so to prove it to him Lee walks up to him and stabs himself in the heart with the knife and is teleported to Purgator where he and Steve incounter the Speaker and they are transported to a parking lot with Steve demanding for Lee to stay away from him.Category:Characters